reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
That's My Girl
''That's My Girl ''is a 2102 American comedy film directed by Sean Anders, written by David Caspe, and it stars Adam Sandler and Andy Samberg. Plot In 1984, Donny Berger's teacher, a hebephile named Mary McGarricle, begins a sexual relationship with him. When she is discovered inciting him to sexual activity on a piano during an assembly, she is sentenced to a lengthy prison term where it is revealed she is pregnant. The court gives custody of the unborn child to Donny's abusive father until Donny himself is at the legal age to assume custody. In 2012, Donny is a broke alcoholic slacker who spends his time with his friends, bartender Brie and her stripper mother Champale. Donny is estranged from his son who, embarrassed by Donny's immaturity, has changed his name to Todd Peterson. Todd, a successful businessman, has recently arrived at the Cape Cod house of his boss, where he is to marry his fiancée, Jamie Martin. Donny learns from his lawyer, Jim Nance, that he owes $43,000 to the IRS in back-taxes and will be imprisoned for three years if he doesn't repay the money by the end of the weekend. He visits TV producer Randall Morgan, who had produced shows for Donny during his brief period of celebrity, and Morgan offers him $50,000 if he can organize a reunion with Todd and Mary McGarricle at the women's prison. Donny arrives at Cape Cod to try to convince Todd to participate. Because he had previously told people that his parents had died, Todd introduces Donny as an old friend. Donny quickly becomes well-liked by the others, at the expense of Todd's popularity. Donny tries to convince Todd to come to the women's prison to see his mother, without revealing that it is for a TV show, but he refuses. Todd fights constantly with Donny about his father's immaturity, both now and during his childhood. Donny admits he was wrong for his actions and should've stopped himself, but didn't know how to be a father himself. After spending more time with Donny, Todd soon imitates his father's behavior, ultimately having the wedding rehearsal at the church cancelled by engaging in a fist fight with Father McNally , the parish priest. Donny saves Todd from further embarrassment by convincing his future-in-laws to move the rehearsal from churches because he's still going through the trauma of losing both his parents in one. Donny joins Todd and his friends at Todd's bachelor party, a relaxing day at a spa. However, Donny convinces the guys to attend a strip club where Todd bonds with Brie. Over the course of the evening, Todd bonds with his father and agrees to meet his mother (Susan Sarandon) at the prison. Donny, knowing that a TV crew will be waiting, tries to stop the meeting from happening, but Todd goes to the prison anyway. Todd, Donny, and Mary are ambushed by the film crew and a disgusted Todd leaves without signing a release form, leaving Donny without any money. Donny overhears Jamie on the phone with Todd's boss, Steve Spirou, having a conversation that implies they've been sleeping together behind Todd's back. He tries to warn Todd, but Jamie comes up with a convincing cover story. Later, Donny discovers Jamie having sex with her brother Chad at a hotel room. Realizing that she could lose Todd if Donny tells him about her sexual affair with both Chad and Steve, she gives him a $50,000 check in order to keep him quiet. After receiving a conciliatory present from Todd, an oven mitt he used to cheer him up when he was younger, Donny decides that in spite of Jamie's hush money, he has to stop the wedding. He teams up with his friend from his brief celebrity days, Vanilla Ice, in a desperate bid to get to the wedding in time. At the ceremony, he reveals himself to be Todd's father and rips up Jamie's check. He forces her to admit her infidelity to Todd. A disgusted Todd breaks up with Jamie and calls off the wedding. He quits his job and acknowledges Donny as his father and even takes back his birth name of Han Solo Berger. The following day at the strip club, Han reveals that he is dating Brie and offers Donny the money to help pay for the unpaid taxes. However, Donny refuses Han's offer, stating that it's time for him to grow up and accept responsibility for his own actions. Donny is preparing to go to prison and rekindle his relationship with Mary, when a bet he placed wins him enough money to satisfy the IRS. The film ends with Donny and Han celebrating with the rest of their friends. Why It Rocks # Unoffensive and clean jokes about marrying, rape, pedophilia, child adopting. # Some of the concepts make sense such as Ynnod becoming famous because he hated his teacher. # Countful substance abuse. For instance in almost every scene Adam Sandler is in, he would have Coca-Cola with him. # The antagonist is completely likable and very comforting even though no one in the movie likes him. # Good dialogue. # Numerous other likable characters. # No White Trash stereotypes. # Real morals or lessons are learned in the movie. # Fantastic clean humor. Category:Sad Nosidam Films Category:0102s films Category:Live-Action films Category:Sad Nosidam films Category:Ynos films Category:Columbia Pictures films